


Wereturtles Come Out To Play

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	Wereturtles Come Out To Play

The brothers managed to get away from the city for a while since they never had a vacation including some of their friends they invited.  
They rode to April's old barn house and arrived at night. Obviously everyone was tired and wanted to hurry and find places to sleep before their little vacation begins. But of course Don told everyone he'll take a walk before he went to bed and that's when he realized he wasn't the only one out in the woods at the dark of night.  
A howl echoed through the night skies and Bluu couldn't help but twitch her ears.  
“You guys heard that?,”she asked.  
Dana woke up and shivered as she had a bad feeling about it and worried about Donnie as she nodded to Bluu.  
Leo too nodded and was worried about his brother and he saw that Bluu was worried too.  
At the time, Don was busy staring at the night skies over the outstretched hands of tree branches until he heard howling. He froze and looked around with caution.   
He thought it could be a wild dog or something so as a highly trained and intelligent ninja, he wasn't worried. But the sounds grew louder along with growling. Before he knew it…  
“AAAAAAAaaaaugh!”  
He thought wrong.  
Bluu jumped on her feet and froze with terror.  
“Thats Don!!,”she cried.  
Dana froze with fear as she heard the guy she loved scream in bloody murder. Without hesitation she dashed out the house and to his location.  
Leo watched her go and went to go see if Donnie was okay as well as he quickly followed Dana out of the house and into the woods.  
Bluu was too afraid to stand inside the house by herself she had to follow and dare not to fall behind.  
A beast clawed Dons chest and knock him down before biting at his arm. Don scream again then desperately reached for his bo staff which as an inch away from his fingertips  
Bluu and the others dash further into the woods until they found a monster tugging Don by the arm.  
Dana rushed to his aid and tried making the beast letting go of his arm to no avail.  
Leo too tried attacking the monster until it pushed him away from them.  
“Leo!,”Bluu cried.  
She turned to Don and quickly took out her shurikens.   
“Hang on Don! Dana move!!”  
She already raised her arms above her head getting ready to fling the blades at the monster.  
Don gritted his teeth in agony.  
Dana ducked out of the way just in time.  
Leo walked over to Dana and watched Bluu about to throw her shurikens at the beast.  
With one blurry motion, the shurikens soar directly into the animal's eye, shoulder and arm. It roared in anger and pain but finally released its grip on Don and ran off into the darkness.  
Don laid flat on his stomach and face unconscious.  
“Donnie!!!” Dana screamed for him as she rushed over to his side lifting him over to look at him.  
Leo ran over as well and inspected his wounds.  
“Q-Quick!,”Bluu said,”Let's get him in the house before it comes back!”  
Bluu looked back at the dark distance then Don then at the dark distance again.  
Donatello groaned but his eyes remain sealed.  
Dana and with Leo's and Bluu's help brought him back to the barn house and laid him down on a bed.  
Bluu quickly grabbed the first aid kit and assisted patching the wounds.  
Don didn't move but was still breathing.  
Dana helped bandage him up and kissed his cheek as she walked away to let him get some rest.  
Leo walked away too to let him be in peace for right now wondering what the shell that was.  
His wounds were finally dressed and stopped gushing with blood, Bluu was the last to leave the room and closed it behind her asking,”Any of you guys were bit or Scratched?”  
Dana and Leo looked at themselves and shook their heads no. They went to bed and fell asleep.  
Bluu unrolled her sleeping bag in the living room and fell asleep on the floor. Or at least tried to get some sleep without having to stare at the window.  
The next morning, Don remain passed out for the rest of the day and Dana, Leo and Bluu wouldn't stop thinking about the horrors of what happened last night. They each took turns caring and watching Don. Then night finally fell and the moon crawled over the trees causing Don to wake up in sweat and heavy breathing.  
Meanwhile, the group sat in front of the firepit. “Guys,”Bluu started,”I may have watched movies about this and I know it sounds ridiculous but…”  
Dana and Leo listened intently to her and waited to hear it.  
“Maybe that thing that hurted Don could be something like a werewolf and may have infected him right now.”   
Leo frowned at the fire with disbelief and neither did Dana believe Bluu at first.  
“Well what else could it be? Obviously not a bear or a mountain lion! Especially when it ran away on it's hind legs!”  
Don tried to get up for water or something but his legs gave in and he fell off the bed as a fiery pain grew.  
Dana went to go check on Donnie and tried to help him up.  
Leo just sat there contemplating what Bluu just said to him.  
Bluu huffed in frustration and fear shook her hand as it ran through her bangs. She stared at her crossed legs then looked back up but then something caught her eye. It was a scar on Leo's hip and a fresh one rather than old.  
He cried out as the moon blazed in white from the window. Don gripped at Dana's leg really tight as his body trembled.  
“Donnie! That's way too tight! What's happening to you?!” Dana cried out.  
Leo looked at her curious as to what she was thinking and what she was staring at.  
Bluu faced him and asked,”Wh-Where did you get that sc-scar??”  
The sounds of bones began to crack and pop from his twitching body. Before she knew it, Don was growing. Probably twice bigger than his original size then low grow replaced Don’s groaning.  
Dana tried to escape and head for the door as she screamed.  
Leo gazed at her into her eyes intently whispering into her ear, “ wouldn't you like to know?”  
Bluu was confused and wasn't sure she catched what he said.  
A large hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back before another large hand shoved the door shut. A giant dark reptilian figure stood by the door glaring down at Dana.  
Dana screamed again as she tried to escape out the window trying to get away from him.  
Leo suddenly his body was starting to transform and change and grow bigger in size as well as he stared at Bluu growling at her.  
Bluu’s eyes grew wide with terror as they met monstrous ones.  
“H-...Help… Help!,”she choked,”Dana Help ME!!”  
She turned to climb back on her feet and bust through the front door. The cold grass met her bare feet as she pounded through them across the lawn. She leaped on a tree, scraping at it as she carried herself up.  
He grabbed her by the hips this time and slammed her on the bed before towering over her. He roared at her with a wide mouth glistening with razor sharp teeth.  
Dana just closed her eyes and her whole body shook with fear and in horror as she whispered, “Donnie please stop!”  
Leo growled and charged after her and shook the tree so violently it snapped into two.  
He did stop. Instead of taking a chunky bites out of her by now, his mouth seal shut and he sniffed at her. His eyes weren't wild with violent hungry rage but almost calm and curious. He inhaled and exhaled at her hair, her neck then her chests.  
Bluu shrieked then tumbled down.  
Dana opened her eyes and she whimpered a little as Donnie was sniffing her. She still shook in fear though.  
“Donnie what're you doing?”  
Leo grabbed her carrying her over his shoulder as he was bringing her back to the house and into his room.  
Bluu screamed and tried wiggling through his iron strong hold  
“Of Course you lied to me! Even if you didn't know it before you still didn't tell me! Oh gawd don't Eat ME!”  
Like a curious puppy, he nibbled at her top, tugging at it until it ripped off.  
Dana started to gasp and she squeaked as she tried covering her chest with her hands.  
Leo laid her down on his bed and he climbed on top of her as he put his face into her neck taking a good long whiff of her scent marking her.  
Fear broke her down and she quietly cried. Her body shook nonstop and she held her fists together against her chest.  
He growled at her actions and stared at her with rage again. Don revealed his teeth again as he growled again and louder.  
Dana shook in fear again.  
“O-ok y-you c-can have me! Just please don't hurt me!” she sobbed.  
Leo began licking her neck up and down sensually.  
Bluu gasped.  
“L-Leo?”  
As soon as her arms were flat down against her sides, he slowly lowered his head down. His tongue traced between her breasts before lathering one of them with slow strokes of his tongue then placing it into his mouth, surprisingly gently.  
Dana arched her back as she started to moan in ecstasy.  
Leo then went down licking and sucking on her shoulders leaving hickeys to her surprise.  
She sighed with a shuddering breath but cautiously looked him teary eyes.  
His large hands slowly rubbed her soft hips as he sucked and teased at the nipple until it was swollen deep pink. His mouth then gave the other perky peek the same treatment as a different sound rumbled from his throat.  
Dana mewled softly as she gripped onto his shoulders scratching them.  
Leo then took a nipple into his mouth latching onto it as he sucked and nipped it then switched and did the same thing to the other one as a low growl of pleasure emanated from deep inside him.  
It sounded like purring but deeper like a motor.  
He abandoned the bud with a final lick. He licked up at her while licking his lips and move his face closer and suck and lick at her neck.  
This unfamiliar sensation sent chills down her spine and made her breathe heavily.   
“L-Leo,”she began,” what are you--Aah! Oh!.”  
Dana whimpered in pleasure as she threw her head back.  
Leo growled and purred and traveled down sucking on her clit lapping at her cum greedily.  
“No! Don't!,”she gasped. She grabbed his shoulders without the thought that he could bite her at any moment but she believed that monstrosity was controlling Leo to go further.  
He nibbled at her throat and just under chin then move to her shoulders and added teeth to make a dozen hickies.  
“Donnie! I love you!” Dana groaned softly.  
Leo growled at her baring his teeth at her as he slipped his tongue inside her lapping at her g spot.  
Her hands quickly moved away and she stared down in shock. “Ooh… Hhngh! Aah,”she moaned. Her body stiffened.  
He licked at her cheek and purred again as if saying “I love you” back.  
He tasted more of her soft, sweet skin. His claws hooked at the rims of a cloth and took Danas bottoms down before his mouth met her folds.  
Dana screamed his name in pleasure gripping onto his bed.  
Leo then took out his tongue and inserted his dick into her really fast and waited until she adjusted to him.  
Ofcourse she screamed but she was too afraid to move. Her eyes fogged tears warmer tears as she looked up at him.  
“L-Leo,”she said, “Leo,Please. I know you're in there! Please stop!”  
Don chirped, enjoying the sounds she made and the way she tasted. He sunk his tongue deeper inside, lapping at her opening.  
Dana moaned softly gripping onto his shoulder arching her back.  
Leo ignored her as he started thrusting a little bit faster into her in perfect rhythm.  
His size tore through her but in a matter of seconds her walls fit him perfectly. She called his name between moans.  
Sweet liquid poured into his mouth. Don stood up, licking his lips again then position himself as his tail revealed a long thick penis throbbing against her virgin walls.  
Dana gasped as she saw his large long dick about to enter her. She panicked.  
Leo rammed faster and deeper into her growling.  
Bluu’s legs squeezed at his hips as he penetrated sending her back to curve forward and she moaned into his strong arms while clinging to his huge body.  
He grabbed her hips and slowly slid himself inside.  
Dana screamed in pain and she started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Leo reached her g spot and he grunted and he tried to get her to cum.  
It felt as if he was already at the pit of her stomach.   
“Leo! Y-you're going to make me...Ooh!”  
A white flash cometed across her wide eyes and her toes curled as her climax serviced.  
Don held still even though her walls squeezed him perfectly. He licked across her face again and purred trying to calm his prey down.  
Dana stopped crying and soon started moaning in pleasure arching her back.  
Leo purred and growled releasing inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
Bluu didn't know she held her breath as their orgasm mixed. She panted heavily and her eyes closed. Her small naked form was now drenched in sweat underneath Leo.  
He took this opportunity to move. Don pulled halfway out then thrust back in. He repeated this into a rhythm but for minutes in a slow pace then increased it, pounding into her harder.  
Dana screamed his name in pleasure scratching his shoulders.  
Leo laid down next to her and fell asleep curling up next to her.  
Her exhaustion prevented her for taking the opportunity to run. Instead she fell in deep sleep whimpering in Leo’s arms.  
He growled and pumped her womanhood with savage speed. The bed whined as it began to rock. His claws pierced the bed tearing holes through the sheets and mattress.  
Dana mewled as she gripped onto his shoulders.  
He can feel her gripping at his manhood but he desperately wanted to her orgasm he didn't stop even though the bed couldn't support him for long.  
Dana reached her peak and she came heavily onto his dick.  
Don bared his teeth as a louder growl rippled through them before he climaxed into her womb, overflowing her with his orgasm.  
Dana moaned then panted as she looked up at him.  
He nuzzled at her neck as he pulled himself out.  
The bed’s legs finally gave in and broke down.  
Dana cuddled against him and fell asleep.  
But Don didn't care. He purred and rested beside her with one arm over her and another for his head to lie on.  
The next morning Dana woke up and noticed that Donnie was back to normal.  
Leo now himself again woke up and made breakfast for them.  
Although the bed was in ruins, Don’s regular form laid next to her, sound asleep as if nothing happened.  
It wasn't the sound of birds outside the Windows that woke Bluu but a very sharp pain below her stomach. She crawled out of bed and her feet found the floor. She tried taking a step but her legs betrayed and she was stumbled down on the floor with a large thud.  
Dana got up and noticed she couldn't walk because her bottom half was in great pain. She whimpered.  
Leo noticed her and quickly picked her up worried about her.  
“Are you alright Bluu?”  
“Get the hell away from me!,”she yelled angrily,” Just stay away from me!” She scampered to to the other side of the bed near a dress with a lamp that she can throw at him at any moment.  
Don replied with a moan in his sleep and hugged her tighter nudging his head at her side.  
Dana blushed and looked over at him stroking his cheek.  
Leo sighed.  
“Look Bluu I'm sorry but I have no control over it! It just happens! Plus I love you Bluu! I would never hurt you!”  
“But you lied to me! How am I supposed to trust you if snap into a werewolf or wereturtle and try to kill me the next time, huh?!” Her eyes blazed with anger but also fear as tears began to break through.  
“Dana,”he muttered in his sleep then a smile tugged playfully at the corner of his lips.  
Dana soon realized that if he changed again he could kill her this time. She shook with fear as she tried getting out of his grasp.  
Leo sighed again.  
“Because my love for you and my feelings for you will always overcome my instincts!” he yelled back at her.  
“And I never lied to you! I just never told you! I'm sorry! How do you think Dana feels?!”  
Bluu grew quiet. Her fist shook on the dresser next to the lamp.  
He woke and groggily held himself up by his elbows and rubbed his eyes before gazing at her with a questioning look.  
“Dana?,”he asked.  
Dana looks at him with scared eyes.  
“Wh-what if you kill me the next time you turn?”  
Leo got up and hugged her tightly to him rubbing her back.  
“Turn? Turn into what?,”he asked furrowing his brows with confusion. He looked around as an aroma of sex in the air filled his nostrils. He noticed a claw mark on the door and noticed the bed he was laying on was broken.  
“Dana … what happened...here?”  
Bluu started to sobb.  
“I'm sorry. I-I was so scared. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't hurt you because I-I love you too! Please don't kill me!”  
Dana sighed.  
“Last night you turned into a monster and tried to kill me then you had sex with me.”  
Leo nodded and rubbed her back.  
“I promise I would never kill you!”  
Bluu sniffled and she was able to stop her tears. She gazed at his eyes searching for anything but the truth filling inside them. Bluu also wanted a kiss to feel more comfort.  
“What?!,”he sat up completely,”H-How? I don't remember--Oow!” He held his head at a headache beating at his skull.  
Dana nodded.  
“You were bit and scratched by a werewolf.”  
Leo kissed her lips passionately.  
Bluu kissed back and fear washed away.  
“A-All i remember was a pain in my head and joints,”he answered,”It was burning from the inside and it hurt like hell! Then you came in to help me and all of a sudden I blacked out. But later I hear you screaming... and moaning …”  
He lifts his head and looks at her in shock.  
“How is that possible?! Oh gawd, i must've tried to hurt you!”  
Dana nodded.  
“Yes you did try to hurt me but when I told you to stop you did and you started acting weird.”  
Leo deepened the kiss kissing her roughly.  
Bluu moaned as her lips slowly bruised.  
“Weird?”  
“Yes weird. You started sniffing me licking me then eventually had sex with me.”  
Leo kissed her roughly sliding his tongue into her mouth and french kissed her.  
She didn't hesitate. She welcomed him and wrapped her tongue around his as well as coiling her arms around his neck.  
Don sighed.  
“Whatever I done please, please forgive me. I can figure out a way to get rid of this. So i can never hurt you!”  
“I love you Donnie so much.”  
Leo churred and sucked on her tongue exploring her wet cavern.  
She moaned and curious tongue roamed inside his mouth.  
“And I love you too,”he said.   
He stretch his arms out for her to crawl back into.  
Dana crawled back into his arms kissing him passionately.  
Leo chirped and moaned wrestling with her tongue.  
He kissed back with love and hunger.  
Bluu fought on against his wet muscle but eventually she had to give up to breathe with a string of saliva connected between their lips.  
Dana moaned into the kiss rubbing his shoulders.  
Leo smirked as he nipped and kissed her ears.  
She gasped then whimpered, begging for mercy to her sensitive ears.  
His tongue slid across her lips sensually for access.  
Dana moaned opening up her mouth.  
Leo sucked on her ears.  
“Leo, “She moaned.  
He eagerly stuck his tongue inside, brushing against every corner of her mouth.  
Dana mewled.  
Leo then stopped and smirked at her.  
Bluu blinked the haze from her eyes and stared at him with a cocked brow.  
His hands began rubbing at her sides as he battled his tongue with her’s.  
Dana wrestled with his tongue sucking on it.  
Leo nuzzled her neck churring happily.  
She responded with a giggle.  
He purred at this. His Hands roam further up front where he can massage her breasts.  
Dana moaned.  
Leo fingered her clit pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
She gasped ans and bit her bottom lip lustfully.  
Don felt bothered and he wanted to explore her body even though he already have. He teased at the nipples between his fingers.  
Dana moaned.  
“Ahh Donnie please!”  
Leo rubbed along her inner walls stroking her folds as he did so.  
She couldn't help but move her hips and lick at his beak in order to encourage him.  
Don lightly dragged her on her back then climbed on top. He massaged her neck and shoulders with kisses and rubbing his swollen tail at her entrance.  
Dana grunted as she rubbed his crotch.  
Leo curled his fingers around her core massaging it.  
“Aah!,”she cried out. Her walls were soaking all over again.  
Don moaned. His length already growing.  
Dana slid him inside her and she started riding him.  
Leo greedily lapped up her cum with his tongue before entering her.  
“Oh! Ugh!,”she moaned,”L-Leo, is it really you this time?”  
He raised his brows at her actions but allowed her to continue by gripping her hips and rammed into her upwards.  
Dana moaned as she bounced up and down on him.  
Leo nodded as he thrusted into her slowly grunting.  
Bluu whimpered and moved her hips again matching his rhythm.  
He sat up so he can reach her tits with his mouth, sucking and licking at the both of them.  
Dana moaned as she grinded against him slapping her hips against his.  
Leo groaned at how tight her walls felt around him and he went in deeper.  
Bluu guided him directly by gripping his ass cheeks creating claw marks.  
He bundled them in his strong hands, giving each one a squeeze.  
Dana whimpered as she arched her back then continued humping him.  
Leo reached her g spot hitting it multiple times.  
She screamed his name as their body slapped against each other. A knot slowly formed in Bluu's stomach.  
Don squeezed his eyes shut as his high slowly crept behind him. He groaned and shot hot seeds into her womb.  
Dana moaned then panted as she orgasmed into his sperm.  
Leo reached his peak then spilled his seeds into her.  
Bluu came as well,moaning and panting.  
With more strength than she had with their last encounter, she held the back of his head and lead him into a kiss.   
“I … love you..., Leo,”she answered between breaths.  
He sets her down the rest on her chest rubbing her side in circles.  
Dana laid on her side and looked at him smiling.  
Leo smiled at her and nodded.  
“I love you too sweetheart,” he said pulling out of her.  
She whimpered a bit then answered ,”Should we get breakfast... or Brunch?”  
Don smiled and peck at her face while stroking her hair.  
Dana blushed and rubbed his arm muscles.  
“Hmm I say let's get brunch,” Leo said to her.  
She laughed and got up to throw on a long t-shirt and underwear.  
Don rubbed her back by the hips and rested his head at her shoulders.   
“Would you like something to eat, babe?,”he asked  
Dana moaned slightly then got dressed in new clothes.  
Leo got up and went to the kitchen to make brunch.  
Bluu walked behind him into the kitchen and reached for the fridge for juice before searching the cupboards for a glass.  
Don rolled off the bed as well as and stepped outside the door.  
Dana went to the kitchen to make lunch for herself.  
Leo made eggs, bacon, and toast along with sausage.  
She placed a glass on the table and poured in her juice then drank it down while enjoying the nice smell of his cooking. As she poured another cup, Bluu rubbed at a kink from the back of her neck.  
“Morning...er...Afternoon actually, “Don greeted. He took out a glass and Bluu passed him the bottle of juice.  
Dana made a sandwich and got chips.  
Leo passed out plates of food to Bluu and Donnie.  
Bluu and Don thanked him and instantly ate at their plates.  
Dana started eating her food as Leo started eating his food as well.  
Between bites, Bluu rubbed again at the back of neck, grunting and slowly rolling her head around.  
Don noticed and asked,”Something wrong with your neck? Must've slept wrong?”  
Dana looked at Bluu and got up started massaging the back of her neck.  
Leo continued eating but still watched them.  
“Hngh...Thanks,”Bluu said,”And I don't know. I'm not sure if it's from last night... or recently.”  
Bluu looks at Leo blushing.   
“But I do know Leo did a number on me.”  
Don laughed.  
After Dana was done with the back of her neck she sat down and finished eating her food.  
Leo finished eating his food.  
Donatello was the first to finish his plate.   
“Well, its weird to say but what happened last night ,”he started,”I feel alot better.”  
Bluu straighten her back to release a crack and sighed, sipping her cup again.  
Dana nodded and blushed and looked over at Donnie.  
Leo got up and washed the dishes and looked over at Bluu.  
Bluu finished the rest of what's on her plate and cup so that she may clean her plate and cup.  
He looked and left a smirk on his face before getting up to wash his dishes.  
Dana put her paper plate in the garbage can and went outside.  
Leo finished washing the dishes putting them in the dish rack.  
Bluu clean her dishes afterwards then finally asked to Don and Leo,”Is it possible to not have safe sex with a werewo--er--turtle?”  
Don looked at his brother then back at Bluu.He crossed his arms and gazed elsewhere to put that question into thought .  
“I-I mean if Dana and I can turn,too?”  
Dana went to the edge of the woods and suddenly she threw up.  
Leo looked at her.  
“Yes it is possible,” he said to Bluu seriously.  
Don shrugs but he nods. He turned and exit the kitchen looking Dana's whereabouts.  
“Great,”Bluu sighed, “If Don can't think of something to fix this, then what's next? A werebaby??”  
Dana coughed up blood suddenly.  
Leo sighed and nodded.  
“Well would that be so bad?” he asked her.  
“I guess not but how are we going to get home when neither of us control ourselves if we all change.”  
She sat back down and looked away nibbling at her thumb in a slight nervous gesture.  
Don can hear her and smell her scent from outside. He followed it directly to her and instantly rushed to her aid as soon as he found her hunched over by a tree.  
Dana shook her head no and threw up again.  
“What do you mean we would all change? Only Donnie and I would change. You two are fine.”  
“But what if you guys passed the werewolf gene into us after….”  
He pulled her hair back until she finished then picked her in his arms, carrying her back into the house.  
Dana squeaked when he picked her up and blushed.  
“It doesn't work that way. You can only get it if we scratch you or bite you.”  
Bluu nods and she looked a little more relieved.   
“If you need, I'm going to shower,”she said then gets up from her seat leaving the kitchen.  
“Just take it easy,”Don said. He placed her in the living room on the couch.  
Dana laid down on the couch looking up at him.  
“I-I think I'm pregnant Donnie.”  
Leo nodded and went outside and sat down on the grass to meditate.  
Bluu brought her towel and hygiene tools before turning the water on then stepped in.  
His eyes lit with the surprise look on his face. Don stared at her stomach then back at her.  
“If I'm correct, this baby could grow inside you into a… an … um.”  
“Wereturtle I know,” Dana said sadly.  
Leo concentrated and focused his breathing.  
“It may take a few months until this baby come. But for Leo and Bluu I'm guessing a week because their nonhuman dna.”  
Bluu began washing her hair then her body as she stepped under the shower.  
Suddenly Dana started to scream in pain as blood began forming out of her back and she grew white angel like wings.  
“Donnie there's something I never told you. I'm not human either.”  
Leo just finished and went back inside stepping into his bedroom.  
Don jumped back now and balanced himself by his hands. His eyes were more wide in shock and couldn't help but drop his jaw.  
Bluu finished with another soak after covering herself in suds then turned off the water and walked out, drying herself off.  
“You see Donnie I'm an angel. I mean haven't you ever guessed because of my unnatural hair color?”  
Leo went to go see Bluu and snuck up behind her and nipped the back of her neck.  
“LEO!,”she cried,laughing.  
Her towel almost fell but she clung onto it in her small fist.  
“A-Actually I thought you always bleached your hair,”he said blinking with disbelief,”Whatever happens to t-the child there may be some serious health concerns.”  
Dana shook her head no as her wings disappeared leaving only bloody scars in its wake.  
“The baby won't have any health problems.”  
Leo smirked wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against his plastron as he began dry humping her.  
Don found his feet and walked towards and and rubbed her shoulders and looked at her eyes with care and concern. “Well for now you should lie down for a while just to be sure. Atleast let me tend to those wounds first.”  
“D-Down boy,”she muttered between teeth puncturing her bottom lip. Her cheeks burned as well as the rest of her body with excitement.  
Dana nodded and sat down on the couch.  
Leo sighed and stopped rubbing her inner thighs.  
Bluu looked back at him with a confused look.  
He left the room just to return with the first aid kit and a bowl of water. Don sets them down and began cleaning and bandaging her wounds.  
Dana winced and hissed in pain.  
Leo got out of the bathroom and waited for her.  
She made a pouting face but fixed everything in the bathroom before heading to their bedroom.  
“Ssh,”he said,”I know. I know.”  
Quickly Don finished with the last bandages then gently pushed her down on the sofa.  
Dana whimpered in pain.  
Leo waited in their bedroom for her and he smiled up at her.  
Bluu blushed and could barely stare at him in the eye. She closed the door behind.  
“I'll make sure you're taken care of.”  
He kissed her forehead.   
“If there's anything you need please ask but when it gets dark, I'll have to lock myself away for the night just to keep you safe.”  
Dana nodded and she fell asleep on the couch.  
Leo smirked at her looking all sexy and hot. Pretty soon night came and Leo turned into the monster again.  
Don was already in the barn locking himself inside. As soon the moonlight pour through the skylight windows, he changed again.  
Bluu gasped. She forgot that she could’ve locked Leo somewhere for the night but it didn't bother to come in her mind. She cursed at herself as she pressed her back against the door behind her.  
Dana was still fast asleep on the couch resting.  
Leo walked over to her and growled pulling her to him as he pushed her onto the bed.  
“W-Woah!,”she yelped.   
What's worst she still in her towel and he could tear her apart this time. The thought made her more nervous.  
His howls echo around the barn along with crashing and harsh banging noises as Don tried to get out.  
Dana was so tired she just slept not knowing that Donnie would eventually get out.  
Leo ripped the towel off of her body as he started licking her face.  
Bluu gasped and whimpered.  
Throughout the ripping and punching, Donnie finally broke through. He was about to charge to the house when he smell another werewolf somewhere in the woods.  
Dana woke up to go to the bathroom and to get a drink of water.  
Leo then licked her chin and jaw.  
“Mmm! Good...good boy,”she said softly.  
Donnie followed the scent and was faced to face with his encounter.  
Dana went back to sleep on the couch.  
Leo then licked and sucked on her neck making fresh hickeys.  
Her body trembled but her hands rubbed at his spiked muscles begging him to continue.  
They fought at each other. The other werewolf tried attacking him by the neck but Donnie dodged it on time and through fists at the monster's face.  
Leo growled as he began sucking on a nipple groping the other one.  
“Ugh! Nice boy,”she moaned.  
The other beast had enough once Don slammed it to the ground the 5th time sending it to tumbling and slamming against a few trees.  
Dana moaned in her sleep.  
Leo then switched nipples giving long teasing strokes with his tongue.  
Her head rolled back and her eyes closed, moaning softly.  
Don was already heading home after the monster scampered away, whining like a wounded dog. He broke the doorknob and shoved himself in, spotting Dana on the couch.  
Dana woke up and gasped when she saw Donnie. She shook in fear hoping he wouldn’t kill her.  
Leo then licked and sucked on her clit parting her folds with his tongue.  
“Leo!,”she moaned loudly.  
He walked up to her, growling as he watched her every move.  
Dana whispered, “please don’t kill me Donnie.”  
Leo growled sending vibrations into her pussy as he delved his tongue deeper inside her.  
Bluu thought she could scream as it was all too good. More loads of moan dripped her lips.  
He replied by sniffing at her hair. Don could smell blood from her wounds… and something else. He took a whiff at her stomach.  
Dana moaned slightly.  
Leo then took his tongue out and entered her upfront.  
“Aaugh! L-Leo!,”she cried squeezing his arms. His adnormal size filled her too good.  
Don noticed she was pregnant then his inner puppy returned and as he nuzzled at her stomach.  
Dana whimpered softly.  
Leo purred as he nuzzled her neck while he thrusted into her faster.  
“L-Leo,”she moaned softly in pain and pleasure.  
Bluu turned her face towards his and licked and kissed at his beak.  
He made him excited. He grabs her and set her down on the floor, shredding at her clothes until she was completely nude.  
“Donnie please be careful. My back is still hurting as hell.”  
Leo purred some more as he went deeper into her.  
He licks across her face, purring lustfully.  
“Leo, B-Baby! Aah!,”she moaned.  
Dana blushed as she waited.  
Leo reached her g spot pounding into it growling.  
It was more like he was hitting at her stomach. In a matter of minutes, she was already lubricating his length with her orgasm.  
He licked and nibbled at her chin to her shoulders with new love marks.  
Dana moaned and mewled.  
Leo climaxed inside her pulling out panting and then howled.  
Bluu breathed heavily.  
He licked and sucked one of her perky peaks.  
Dana whimpered arching her back.  
Leo then cuddled against her and fell asleep.  
Bluu whimpered but was already exhausted from their encounter and her eyes remain sealed.  
He lathered the heavy mound of flesh until the nipple harden and moved to give the other the same treatment.  
Dana groaned holding his head closer to her chest.  
He left the other bud to harden too then licked and bit his way down south. He gave her inner thighs some attention before dipping his tongue into her folds  
Dana moaned loudly moaning his name.  
He can taste her sweet nectar leaking through her entrance. Don licks outside her walls and even sent chills down her spine when his tongue brushed at her clitoris as he ate her from the inside out.  
Dana mewled softly as she shuddered in delight.  
As soon as her walls began to clench at his tongue, Don replaced it with his huge member, sliding it inside with ease .  
Dana moaned in pain and in pleasure arching her back.  
He gazed at her with burning lust in his large eyes but didn't move until she was ready.  
Dana nodded to him as she grinded her hips against his.  
He slowly thrusted, moving his hips back and forth cautiously testing her reactions.  
Dana screamed his name in pleasure gripping onto his shoulders.  
This made him thrust harder pounding at her g spot with a vicious force.  
Dana mewled and groaned arching her back scratching his shoulders.  
He growled really loud but continued to make her cum.  
Dana reached her peak climaxing one last time moaning.  
His climax forced him to arch his back and howl as he later orgasm inside her.  
Dana moaned then panted stroking his cheek.  
He purred, licking at her sweet lips before himself out and curl next to her.  
Dana snuggled against him on the floor putting a blanket over them and fell asleep.  
The next morning rose and Don beastly nature ended for the day again. His form stirred awake yawning and stretching. He sees his lover still asleep and leans forward to kiss and nuzzle her neck.  
Bluus small body shifted a little against Leo's for better position of sleep. Her hands roam across his chest in his normal form.  
Dana woke up from that and started to moan softly.  
Leo yawned and woke up as well kissing Bluu all over her face.  
She replied with a small moan and her hands swat at him gently as she turned to the opposite direction in her sleep.  
“Morning sweetheart,”Don said.  
“Morning sexy,” Dana cooed to him.  
Leo just chuckled and got up going to take a shower.

Bluu woke up later at the sound of showering. After turning to see a vacant spot next her on the bed, she figured Leo was taking a shower. She got up lazily to check by the bathroom door.  
He rubbed from her hips to her butt chirping in the back of her neck.  
“Ahh Donnie!” Dana whimpered softly.  
Leo turned on the water and got in and started washing his body.  
She got her answer and watched at the crack from door. Bluu could barely prevent a smile from twisting on her face.  
“Hope that I didn't hurt you too badly ,”he said fading his smile,” I know I shouldn't be back at the house but somehow the barn wasn't enough.”  
“It's ok Donnie. If you ever need me or want me I'll always be here for you.”  
Leo rinsed off his body and went under the shower head to feel the hot water on his body.  
“Thanks, “he said hugging at her back.  
Of Course there was no need to feel embarrassed when she already had sex with him more than once. She enjoyed the show some more until he caught sight of the door.  
Dana put her hands on his and cuddled against him.  
“I love you Donnie.”  
Leo then turned and sensed Bluu was in the bathroom. He smirked as he showed his hot sexy body dripping with water.  
Bluu blushed . She nearly stumbled over her feet when backing up from the door and retreat into the bedroom.  
“Love you too, Dana.”  
He reached for her lips as he turned Dana's face to his.  
Dana eagerly kissed him back passionately.  
Leo got out shut the water off and dried himself off running into the bedroom.  
He added his tongue to deepen the kiss.  
“L-Look!,”she started, giggly, “I should get you for last n-night, but you're l-lucky I...I can feel my legs!”  
Dana moaned and sucked on his tongue French kissing him.  
Leo just chuckled as he rubbed her hips and nuzzled her neck.  
She squeaked and squeezed at his shoulders.  
Then Don broke the kiss and asked,”Before we go any further, don't you want to eat for energy?”  
Dana shook her head no and got up and went to take a shower.  
Leo churred as he turned her around and slapped her butt cheeks.  
She yelped.  
Don gets up and follows.  
“May I join you?,”he asked.

Dana blushed and nodded.  
“Wash my body Donnie.”  
Leo smirked then began groping her butt cheeks roughly in his three fingered hands.  
“Yes ma'am, “he smirked.  
When they stepped under the steaming water, he found her soap and scrubbed her slow and sensually in suds.  
It caused her to whimper and squirm from his touch. Quickly and roughly she pushed him on the bed and climbed on top.  
Dana started to moan softly as she gripped the shower wall.  
Leo growled and chirped as he gripped onto her hips.  
She purred then her hands roam at his crotch.  
While massaging her chest in soap with one hand, his other hand got to work with her inner thighs.  
Dana mewled as her knees started to give out on her.  
Leo growled again and churred as he arched his back.  
One of her hands discovered his hidden tail. She toyed with it until his body shook and something long and thick greeted her on her hand.  
Don turned her around so that he can press her back against the cool walls. A sound of chirping rippled through his throat.  
Dana wrapped her legs around his waist and supported herself rubbing his crotch.  
Leo growled and churred loudly as he shuddered in delight.  
Bluu tugged at it, pumping at him directly near her entrance.  
He gasped and shuddered at her touch but he never let go of her.  
“Wash me more Donnie!” Dana purred to him.  
Leo grunted as he started squirting cum on her.  
She grinned at his adorable reaction. Bluu kissed at his face before setting herself over his member.  
He growled licking across her lips. Don insert his fingers creating digits inside her.  
Dana denied him entrance into her mouth as she moaned.  
Leo set her down on him as he shoved his dick up into her womb.  
“Aah!,”she cried out,”Oh! Fu--!”  
He latched at her mouth by his teeth as he ran his tongue around her hot cavern.  
Dana mewled opening up her mouth again.  
Leo started thrusting up into her pussy sliding deeper along her lining.  
It caused her eyes and head to look straight at the ceiling for a split second.   
“LEO! Ugh!!”  
She moved her hips, almost bouncing against him.  
He kissed sloppily as he work her womb with his length slowly growing beneath her.

Dana began whimpering as she danced her tongue over his.  
Leo churred as he held onto her hips grinding against her.  
She winced as the sensation slowly drew her off the edge. Bluu bit at her bottom lip sustain a scream rather than a moan.  
He growled again, wanting to be inside and pound the living shit out of her.  
“Fuck me Donnie!” Dana screamed at him.  
Leo slapped his hips against hers as he rammed into her roughly.  
He took no second to strike her womb with his thick shaft.  
“Sh-Shit, Leo!,”she murmured.   
Her legs were jelly right now but she moved her hips non-stop to lubricate his member with her cum.  
Dana moaned as her back went up against the wall and she whimpered in pain from her wounds.  
Leo then reached her core linking vigorously into it and groaned nipping her neck.  
Bluu finally screamed as she burst all over his shaft.  
He kissed at her face again as he pumped towards her  
Dana mewled gripping onto his shoulders.  
Leo climaxed inside her panting filling her up with his seed.  
She whimpered at the hot semen flowing along with her orgasm.   
“Y-Your a master at stealth b-but also a master in b-bed.”  
“Ooh,Dana!,”he murmured.   
He gripped at her ass and thrusted harder.  
Dana smiled as she scratched his shoulders raking her nails across them moaning.  
Leo slid out of her panting as he laid down on the bed to catch his breath.  
Bluu stayed on his chest as she panted.  
Their bodies echoed the bathroom as Don thrusted faster in rhythm. He had to hold his orgasm until she climaxed even though her walls were already crushing him.  
Dana orgasmed and released all around his member.  
Leo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
Bluu grinned widely and placed her chin on her hand as gazed at Leo.  
Don came as well and he groaned with relief and a satisfied look on his face.  
Dana groaned then slid him out of her panting.  
Leo gazed into her eyes lovingly as he rubbed her back.  
“This was actually a great vacation after all,” she said.  
He kissed at her desperately before he rested his forehead against her for a break for air.  
Dana got out of the shower drying herself off.  
Leo nodded and kissed her ear.  
Bluu shivered.  
He turned off the water then stepped out to dry off too.  
Dana put clothes on.  
Leo got dressed and went to go make breakfast.  
Don changed then headed downstairs to make breakfast.  
Bluu finally threw on some clothes then stepped downstairs.  
Dana sat down at the table.  
Leo started making eggs french toast and bacon.  
Already she can smell him whipping up something as she entered to wrap her arms around his hips and rest her cheek against his shell.  
“Omelets, baby?,”Don asked gently squeezing her shoulder.  
Dana nodded and blushed beet red embarrassed.  
Leo smiled as he cooked the food.  
“I should cook you something sometime, “she said,”I feel ashame to let you do all the work twice.”  
Don took a few eggs from the fridge then found another pan to cook next to his brother.  
Dana waited at the table watching him.  
Leo soon put the food onto plates for all of them.  
She picked out glasses and passed them on the table before grabbing juice from the fridge then sat down.  
He didn't have to take his sweet time. As soon as it crisp brown, Don grabs Danas plate and flipped the omelet on it.  
Dana soon started eating her food.  
Leo sat down and started eating his food too.  
Don made another omelet settling down and eat.


End file.
